


A Glance at Reality

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All Lance-centric, Chap3: Lance was engaged before voltron, Chap3: Pidge's fucks up and unintentionally hurts lance, I'll be updating tags as i go, Langst, M/M, Magic and Princes AU, Mini fics, Multiple AU, random fics, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Just a bunch of mini fics for Lance. There are multiple AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Siren! Keith, Siren!Shiro, and Seaman Lance. Major Character death. Keith doesn't like killing humans

Lance sighed happily, leaning over the edge of the boat, staring at the water. They had been docked for half a day, on some coast line that didn’t have much of a population so it was taking time to resupply everything. 

It was the splashing that caught his attention. He looked towards the noise, eyes widening when he caught sight of a beautiful man, covered in red coral and shells. He made his way off the boat, eyes never leaving the man.

If only he had listened to the captain about staying away from the water. 

The man took notice of him, violet eyes shining brightly. He gave Lance a smile and Lance couldn’t have moved faster. He stepped into the water, moving until it came up to his chest.

The man moved to him, cupping his face, staring into his eyes in wonder. It was like he never seen blue eyes before. Before Lance could say anything, pain erupted from his back and chest. He was unable to breathe. 

He looked down, a black, clawed hand sticking out of his chest. His head felt heavy as he turned it, trembling at the sight of another man with black and white hair, grinning dangerously. He thinks he sees sharp teeth.

He turns his head back to the other man, who looks sad. Lance is shocked that his hand is still cupping his face. 

Well if this was the last face he’d get to see…

He gently squeezed the man’s cheek as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against the other’s before darkness took over and he slumped forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic and Princes AU. Servant Lance has been accused of using magic. He is set to be executed in front of his lover Prince Takashi

Lance glared at the head of the arena where King Zarkon stood, Prince Takashi, the adopted son of the king, next to him being held back. Even from where he was, he could still tell that the prince had been crying. The growl that crawls from his throat causes the knight behind him to shove him forward.

“Quiet.”

Lance glares as the knight in front of him pulls the chains collaring him. Lance follows, keeping his eyes on the prince. Once they reach the middle of arena, the knights force him to his knees.

“We are here today to witness the execution of Lance, someone who was a servant to my castle!” Zarkon’s voice echoes through the arena, the cheers of the crown almost drowning him out. “Lance has been witnessed not only using magic but also being close to the Prince even though he wasn’t his personal servant! It it believed he has been giving Prince Takashi love potions!”

Lance watched as Takashi tried to shake his head but the general holding him back grab his hair, forcing him to stay still. A snarl ripped itself from Lance as he tried to surge forward. The knights held him back, keeping him on his knees. 

“Magic of any kind is punishable by death!”

Lance caught flashes of red, green, and yellow in the crowd and he began to laugh, everyone falling silent. He turned his head to Zarkon, eyes glowing blue.

“Hear me now, King who tainted this land! As long as there is life energy flowing this world, there will always be those who wield magic!” Lance felt something drip down his face which made his grin viciously. “And then there are those who are the manifestations of this energy.” He was completely drenched. “And when all five of the guardians finally reunite, you’re rein will be over!” His body was turning see through when he turned to Takashi, face turning loving. “Shiro, I’ll find you again, in this life or the next, I will find you.”

Takashi let out a sob, trying to break free. “You’re going to kill yourself! Stop!”

“I promised you in our last life, didn’t I? I’ll always come back.” Suddenly Lance’s body seemed to completely liquify and splashed all over the ground, soaking into the ground.

Takashi’s sobbing and Zarkon’s enraged roar could be heard throughout the arena. 

“Find him! I want him dead!”

Fires consumed most of the knights and vines and roots wrapped the villagers. Zarkon looked around, growling before turning to Takashi only to find him gone. He catches sight of bright yellow eyes and he looks up.

Takashi and a large man were standing on the edge of the outer wall, Takashi glaring down at him.

Before Zarkon could even pull his out his sword, Takashi and the man jump down.

~~

Takashi could hear his father’s enraged cry as he ran from the arena. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

Tears fell as he followed the yellow eyed man. Lance had done something so entirely stupid that it was possible he was dead. 

‘I’ll find you,’ his mind echoed. 

“I promise I’ll never stop looking.”


	3. Unforgettable Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, Lance only flirts for fun, mostly to keep his mind off his Star

“You think that I can’t have a serious relationship?” Lance snapped, eyes glaring darkly at Pidge.

 

Pidge swallowed but glared back. “No, Lance. I know you can’t. All you do is flirt with every girl you see!”

 

Hunk stepped in between them. “Guys, I think we need to calm down.”

 

“Have you ever seen me act upon any of my flirting?! Even once?!”

 

Pidge opened her mouth but stopped. No. She hasn’t seen him act on it.

 

“I had a fiancée back on Earth!” He growled.

 

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Allura could be heard asking Shiro what a fiancée was.

 

“I was suppose to be getting married after I graduated from the Garrison,” he snapped again, taking a step towards her. “We had been dating since we were 14. I proposed the day before I was excepted by the Garrison! We were supposed to get married on the beach near our house! Starla had her dress sewn by her grandmother!” He was trembling, tears threatening to spill.

 

“Lance, come on.” Hunk moved closer to him.

 

“How long have we been in space, Pidge? Two years. We’ve been here two years! She probably thinks I’m dead. Possibly moved on. While I’m stuck her with the same six people. I still fucking love her even though it’s been so long.” His voice cracks. “It’s been so long… And I’m never going to see my Starla again…”

 

Hunk wraps his arm around Lance walking him out of the room and it wasn’t long before they heard his crying.

 

“I… I didn’t mean…”

 

Shiro put his hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “It’s okay. We know…” He looked at the doorway concerned.

 

Pidge never felt as bad as she did now.


End file.
